01/10/2008 - Winter Weather Put To Good Use
WINTER WEATHER PUT TO GOOD USE By Audrey Smythe-Wei Editor-in-chief Thursday, January 10, 2008 — Snowmen, snow angels, and snowball fights everywhere were overshadowed by a much more exciting form of winter entertainment this past weekend. The "Giants of Winter Sports" tournament was held at near by Giant Hill Mountain. Events were held in a wide range of winter sports including, Ice Skating, Bob Sledding, Hockey, and of course, Snowboarding. Millsberry's own reigning snowboard champ, Kelly Kimbell, was there to defend her title as she was tested by challengers from both near and far who all wanted a piece of the action. Newcomers in the Pro Snowboarding circuit Doug Jensen, Gregory Murphy, and Elise Roberts were just a few of the challengers vying for a piece of the title. "My first two runs were a little shaky, but I knew I really had to go all out on the third one otherwise I'd be completely out of the running", said Kelly of her efforts in the half-pipe competition. "Going all out" might actually be an understatement in regards to Kelly's third run. It culminated in what can only be described as a Stalefish 1080. "I'd been practicing that trick for a while. It's always a tough process learning a new trick, but it's one that I always enjoy. The rush and sense of accomplishment you get from sticking it is totally worth it." Other formidable efforts were made by Elise Roberts and Gregory Murphy. "I always love getting out here and competing. There's such a great atmosphere and community with all the pros on the circuit. It reminds me of when I was younger and I used to go out snowboarding with my friends", commented Murphy after the competition. "It definitely keeps me in shape too. I think a lot of people underestimate how much training and physical endurance is involved with snowboarding and other winter sports in general." In the end Kelly Kimbell prevailed and held on to the prestigious title. "Regardless of the outcome, I'm just glad I was able to get out here and enjoy myself", commented Kelly. "I've got such a passion for the sport. I'm really fortunate to be in the position of getting to make a living doing something I love. There's nothing better than getting up in the morning to go out and carve up fresh powder. Just another day at the office." ---- NEW WINTER SPORTS GEAR Thursday, January 10, 2008 — If you've been looking for something to help you get active this winter, look no further. There are new winter sports items being released at Tricks,Toys and Games that will get you out and about with the style you need to tear it up. If you're up for hitting the slopes, there are two brand new snowboard designs. If getting out on the ice is more your thing, there's a brand new pair of ice skates waiting to be laced up. If you're more interested in speed than triple axles, you'll want to try out the new bobsled. There's a little bit of winter wonder for everyone waiting down at Tricks,Toys and Games. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:January 2008 Gazettes